


Swirls

by sunshineprinceki (amaxingbaek)



Series: Shiritori Drabbles [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/sunshineprinceki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As inked patterns appear on his skin, Hoseok wonders, not for the first time, what his soulmate is like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swirls

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Swirls  
>  **Pairing(s):** Hoseok-centric, but eventual Hoseok/Kihyun  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word count:** 890 words  
>  **Author’s Note:** ~~I still refuse to call Wonho Hoseok. I’m only slightly sorry.~~
> 
> I’ve gone back and edited this with “Hoseok” instead of “Wonho” because I don’t like using stage names haha.
> 
> Based off of this tumblr post: http://pxstergirl.tumblr.com/post/146330773175/soulmate-au-where-when-you-write-something-on-your

On the inside of his left arm, Hoseok spies movement and feels the corners of his lips twitch at the newest addition for the week.

Hoseok’s soulmate has really nice handwriting.

Well, actually that’s a lie. Hoseok’s soulmate has really nice drawing skills is really what Hoseok should be thinking.

And that, at least, is the truth.

Hoseok can’t keep the stupid smile off of his face as he stares down as his left arm, the lines and swirls appearing like it’s an everyday occurrence. It almost is, with the lines appearing every few days or, if Hoseok is lucky, every other day. It’s pretty cute, how his soulmate can never resist drawing things on his arm, probably in his boredom from class or out of the need to do something with his excess energy.

Hoseok, unfortunately, doesn’t know the reason for his soulmate’s random drawings, but he’s never going to complain. Somehow, someway, his soulmate always knows when to start sketching, because Hoseok can always feel himself on the brink of frustration when he looks down and is calmed by the somewhat familiar designs appearing on his skin.

He might not know the reason for his soulmate drawing these specific things at specific times, but he _does_ know that the only reason he can see them is because whoever is on the other side of those illustrations is made to be with him. Unfortunately, like most things in his life at the moment, he knows very little other than that.

He’s never met his soulmate, doesn’t know what gender they are, doesn’t know what they look like, doesn’t know what they sound like, doesn’t know anything at all, really. It’s a blessing that Hoseok even knows that there’s someone out there who is hopefully waiting for him as much as he has been waiting for them. Some people have to wait years and years and years before they see the handwriting appear on their skin. Hoseok has never been more thankful that he only had to wait for twenty.

When Hoseok looks down again, there’s a finished rose staring back up at him and he smiles yet again. Hyungwon has told him many times how stupid and smitten he looks whenever his soulmate starts to doodle on his arm, but Hoseok could care less about Hyungwon’s idiotic opinion. Hyungwon is just jealous that he hasn’t had the experience yet, hasn’t been able to feel the pleasant tingling on his arm or leg or wherever his soulmate figures is a good place to let out his artistic abilities.

Hyungwon tells him that he doesn’t have to have that experience to know Hoseok looks, and is, an idiot.

Hoseok always chooses to ignore him. Most of the time. He hates admitting when Hyungwon is right, but he _is_ right when he calls Hoseok an idiot. Here he is, pining over someone that is literally a pen stroke away, and yet he can’t pull himself together enough to respond back. After all, he can see what his soulmate draws and writes on his arm, so his soulmate can definitely see what he writes, if he chose to write anything.

The truth is, Hoseok is _actually_ an idiot. No matter how cool and sexy he tries to make himself, he’s really a small ball of awkward wrapped into a buff package. This is also why Hoseok refuses to write back even though everything in him is desperately screaming at him to write out something, even a simple fucking “hi,” whenever his soulmate doodles. Every time he talks himself into it, something always stops him, which ninety-nine percent of the time is just him being stupid. Because as much as he wants to meet his soulmate, he’s terrified that they won’t want anything to do with him. He has hope that his soulmate really isn’t that sadistic as to constantly draw on his arm, the inked image disappearing after either of them wash their arm off or after Hoseok’s body somehow determines it has been on his body long enough (he still doesn’t understand how it works and his mother has been ridiculously unhelpful, only giggling whenever he asked), to tease Hoseok. He hopes, he really, really hopes, that his soulmate draws because they like to and that it’s a nice way to say hello instead of a cruel way of showing Hoseok what he could have but won’t.

He’s spent many hours thinking about this, feeling his stress levels steadily increase with each passing tick of the clock that he doesn’t get answers, but the truth is he can only blame himself and his ineptness. It would be easy, so easy, to write something on his arm, to let his soulmate know that he, in fact, does exist and has seen every beautiful thing they’ve draw on their arm, and his arm by proxy.

It’s already been a few months since the drawings first started to appear and in this moment, Hoseok knows that he’s waited long enough. True, his soulmate could’ve written something as well, but Hoseok doesn’t mind the drawings. He’s happy with the knowledge that this is what he gets to see, that his soulmate is still willingly writing on his arm months later, and that he’s still being given chances.

Tomorrow, he reasons with himself. He’ll write something tomorrow.


End file.
